Costumbres Familiares
by mimichanMC
Summary: Brennan no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que Booth se ha impuesto en su vida, no, hasta obcervar de cerca algunas costumbres familiares.


_Todos los personajes de la serie Bones, Pertenecer a la compañía FOX y el productor Hart Hanson y la escritora Katy Reich, hago esto sin fin de lucro, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Costumbres Familiares**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

- Entonces, lo que me estas diciendo – dijo ella con incredulidad - es que ¿Tú justificas que un cuerpo humano sea desmembrado, congelado, escondido y luego paulatinamente consumido en consideración del amor?

El agente del FBI volteó a ver a su compañera con una cara de circunstancias, y vio al tiempo a una pareja que estaba sentada detrás de ella en la barra del Royal Dinner levantando su taza de café escondiéndose detrás de ella, evidentemente habían escuchado lo que su compañera decía, a decir verdad él creía que cualquiera que supiera que ese restaurante era el centro de control de el instituto jefersonian no debería sorprenderse por los comentarios que las personas hacían allí.

- No Bones, ¿Por qué tienes que mal interpretar todo lo que digo? Simplemente digo que yo creo que el amor te hace hacer locuras así, no es una cuestión de moralidad si nomas bien de retorcer la visión del amor, una enfermedad mental si así lo quieres ver.

- Pasa mas a menudo de lo que piensa doctora Brennan – intervino el joven psicólogo que estaba sentado al lado del agente del FBI – en realidad los casos de canibalismo de este tipo son mas frecuentes de lo que imagina, de alguna manera llegan a creer que si se consume la carne del ser amado es una manera de que la esencia de aquella persona quede dentro de la persona que la consume.

- Oh – dijo la antropóloga y dio un sorbo a su café – como el mito de Jesucristo, el pan y el vino.

- Para allí Bones – dijo el antes de que la doctora dijera algo que definitivamente no quería oír - que la comunión es algo completamente diferente.

- ¿Por que? Según entiendo el sacerdote hace…

- Yo se muy bien lo que piensas – la interrumpió el agente – pero tú sabes que yo creo en ello y de verdad me disgusta cuando antepones toda tu racionalidad a mi fe, no Bones, no es agradable.

- Está bien, si tanto ofende tu creencia religiosa – dijo la antropóloga sin hacer mas comentarios.

- Si, lo hace – reiteró el agente.

- Regresando al tema – dijo la antropóloga - me parece asqueroso, comer la carne y la piel de alguien a quien además conociste íntimamente. Cuando el canibalismo no es un acto para la supervivencia me parece… perverso.

- Cada quien enfrenta las perdidas de forma diferente doctora Brennan.

Ambos, agente y antropóloga voltearon a ver con cara de pocos amigos al psicólogo que entendió el mensaje implícito de que el tema se había terminado y guardo silencio.

En ese momento el celular de Booth sonó, descolgó y entabló una conversación mientras robaba una patata frita del plato de la antropóloga, como respuesta la antropóloga puso un poco de crema de especies sobre las patatas y el agente tomó otra con mas entusiasmo que antes, tomó una mas de donde no había alcanzado la crema y solo tenia salsa de tomate y se lo ofreció a la doctora que lo tomó de su mano con los labios en un movimiento natural, casi demasiado practicado.

- Esta bien voy para allá – dijo el agente y colgó dirigiéndose después a su compañera – tengo que ir a la oficina, ¿Quedamos para comer comida china esta noche?

- Claro por que no – fue la respuesta de la antropóloga.

- Bien.

El agente se levantó de su lugar y e despidió de la antropóloga con un beso en la frente, rápido y fugaz como su fuera una caricia menos intima. Puso un billete en la mesa y haciendo un gesto de despedida para el psicólogo dejo el lugar.

- Vaya – dijo el psicólogo y negó con una sonrisa y removió en su plato de lo que fuera que estuviera comiendo.

- Booth tiene razón es muy molesta esa expresión que tienes cuando has observado algo – le dijo la antropóloga apurando lo ultimo de su café - aun así, como supongo que nos involucra mi a Booth me gustaría saber de que se trata.

- No, no creo que le guste – dijo el psicólogo sin dejar de mirar su plato.

- Puesto que lo estoy preguntando… - agregó la mujer sentada a su lado

- Ustedes – el psicólogo se movió en su silla de modo que quedara de cara a la antropóloga - usted y el agente Booth han adoptado un montón de gestos de familiaridad, supongo que no se ha dado cuenta.

- ¿Tú también vas a decir que solo por que nos sentimos cómodos juntos nos acostamos? – preguntó con cierto disgusto la doctora Brennan.

- Nunca mencione el sexo doctora Brennan – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

- No voy a discutir contigo mi familiaridad con las personas con las que trabajo – dijo la antropóloga.

- Oh no doctora, solo fue una observación.

- Tú pagas la cuenta.

Con un salto la antropóloga bajó del taburete dejando al joven psicólogo con la cuchara a medio camino, solo en la barra del dinner… bueno al parecer si, tendría que pagar de nuevo la cuenta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Bien se ha vuelto uno mas del equipo ¿Y que?" pensó la doctora sentada en su escritorio mientras hacia las correcciones de su tercer libro, Andy acaba de darle un beso a Katy en la frente en una escena, y que si Booth había hecho lo mismo hacia un par de horas.

Familiaridad…

Miró a su alrededor para ver evidencias de aquella familiaridad de la que Sweets había hablado. Había un par de revistas de hockey en una esquina donde ella tenia algunas gacetas de antropología, había también un par de libros del FBI en su librero, incluso había una novela grafica de "linterna verde" que Booth había dejado allí en alguna ocasión, pasaba tanto tiempo allí que no tenia ningún sentido que las llevara de regreso a su casa. Si, él de algún modo se había hecho un espacio en su entorno y entre sus cosas y solo hasta ahora lo había notado.

¿Qué más habría pasado por alto?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Al llegar a su apartamento esa noche lo notó de nuevo, había una chaqueta de Booth en su perchero, algunas mas de sus revistas en su mesa de café y un montón de sus discos entre los suyos, incluso había traído un pequeño aparato de reproductor de DVD que incluía una pequeña pantalla de TV que usaban para lo que él llamaba "introducción a la cultura pop del siglo XXI" que no había sido hasta el momento mas que ver un montón de películas comerciales – bueno tenia que reconocer que por lo menos ahora cuando mencionaban al "Grinch" Jhon Travolta, Sharon Stone, Jhonny Deep, Tom Cruise, Bradd Pitt o "Shreck" ya sabía que tipo de referencia quería hacer la gente – lo que era mas, estaba casi segura de que si iba a su armario encontraría por lo menos un par de camisas y calcetines suyos.

Para ser una persona que cuidaba tanto de su intimidad, la verdad es que estaba sorprendida por lo mucho que al parecer Booth estaba inmerso en ella ¿Cómo lo había logrado?

En ese preciso momento el timbre de su puerta sonó y al abrir la puerta allí estaba de nuevo él, con una caja llena de comida china.

- Terminamos temprano así que decidí venir aquí directamente – explico sin que ella tuviera que pedirlo - me muero de hambre ¿Y tu?

- Igual, pasa.

El agente entró, poniendo las cajas en la mesa del café en la sala donde usualmente comían y se dirigió a la cocina, después de un momento regresó con un par de cervezas que había sin más sacado de su nevera. La doctora lo vio moverse por su casa con naturalidad y eficiencia, como si estuviera en su propia casa.

¿Cuánto se había introducido realmente en su vida? Era mucho mas que el solo dejara sus cosas a su alrededor, si no mas bien que se había adaptado a su estilo de vida, a su ambiente y parecía en realidad… disfrutarlo.

- ¿Pasa algo Bones? – dijo el agente extrañado por la observación persistente de su compañera.

- Nada, ¿Por qué?

- Me observas.

- Sweets… no, nada, vamos a cenar, tengo hambre.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La puerta del consultorio se abrió con cierta violencia y allí apareció el agente Booth, en realidad no podía decir que no lo había estado esperando.

- ¡TÚ! – dijo con fuerza al ver delante suya al niño psicólogo.

- Esto es nuevo agente Booth – dijo Sweets levantándose de su asiento donde había estado trabajando en su computadora - ahora no solo no se anuncia, si no que entra con violencia

- ¿La diste la pista verdad? – dijo avanzando hacia el, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a su lado - ¡Tu hiciste que lo notara!

- ¿De que me habla? – dijo con un gesto confundido el psicólogo.

- De Bones – dijo el agente con energía - he pasado meses haciéndome un espacio a su alrededor sin que lo notara, ¡Sabes lo complicado que fue! y uno solo de tus discursos psicológicos has echado todo a perder, ¡Solo tú pudiste hacerlo!

- ¿Por que solo yo? – dijo con inocencia.

- Por que todos los demás ya lo habían notado y estuvieron de acuerdo, de hecho Ángela me ayudo a colar algunas cosas.

- ¡Oh rayos!

- Si, exacto Sweets – sentencio el agente del FBI - mantén tu nariz fuera de esto está bien, cuando quiera un consejo te lo pediré, pero con esto que trato con ella no lo necesito.

- Agente Booth…

- ¿Que?

- ¿Esta usted realmente interesado en ella verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa que tanto le disgustaba al agente – porque esta haciendo una cosa que podría sacarla seriamente de equilibro si logra una real conexión con ella.

- Sweet – dijo mesándose el pelo - llevo un año en esto, y si no hubiera intervenido en 3 meses hubiera podio incluso besarla en la boca sin que ella abriera la boca, y en tres mas si que lo hubiera hecho pero… - dijo y dio una vuelta al sillón de la sala como león enjaulado - argh no se por que te estoy diciendo esto.

- Ahm… lo siento – ofreció Sweets.

- ¡Lo siento!, un trabajo de un año entero y quieres corregirlo con un "lo siento"

Casi con la misma violencia que había usado para entrar el agente salió de la oficina y el psicólogo volvió al trabajo que hacia en su computadora con una enorme sonrisa. Mientras mas tardara la conquista más satisfactoria seria para los dos, mas aun si la doctora notaba que estaban tratando de conquistarla cosa que no había hecho, hasta que él lo había hecho notar para ella.

Sin duda, eso haría las cosas mas complicadas… y él estaba realmente ansioso por ver eso.

_**Fin**_

_Miércoles 25 de mayo de 2011_

_12:52 am_

_**Nota de autora**: como dice la cancion de Ayumi Hamasaki solo una "pequeña y sexi cosita"... jajaja amo esa cancion, espero que lo disfruten por el momento es todo lo que subire de bones, regresare con una serie, pero me tardare un poco por que estoy en medio de otra historia que me esta practicamente gritando que le ponga atension._

_Gracias miles a todas la chicas que me han escrito y dado animos en este universo de Bones, volvere pronto, es una promesa._

_Si les ha gustado, y tambien si no, dejenme un mensajito sale, solo hay que dar click en ese lindo globito justo abajo._

_Tata._

_Mimi chan_


End file.
